fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Repeat!
Pretty Cure! Repeat! is Miyazaki11's fifth series on this wiki, co-written by CureLucky. Plot Pretty Cure! Repeat! Episodes An ancient evil has come to Earth with intentions of causing every disaster, war, and tragedy in history to repeat itself forever! Pretty Cure from all across time are being gathered to stop this new threat! Will they be able to overcome the differences of their times to gather the pieces of the Time Pendulum before it's too late? Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: ''Aya Uchida Genko is cheerful and kind, and she's incredibly thoughtful. She just has a way of reading people that helps her solve their problems. She isn't very clumsy, but she hates going into dark places. (she has a small fear of the dark). She isn't the best at studying, but she's not horrible either. She loves helping take care of her 3 1/2 year old brother, Minato. She is from the current time. / Voiced by: ''Megumi Ogata Clio often uses strange metaphors and has unusual tastes. She is rather philosophical, but when she starts on one of her "meaning of life/philosophy" speeches, they tend to digress pretty quickly. She loves food and is amazed by how much there is that she has never heard of, and she wants to try it all. She tends to speak in a bit of a monotone. Clio is very brave and has a strong sense of justice. She comes from ancient Greece. / Voiced by: ''Mai Nakahara Patrizia is the romantic type. She loves painting and reading. While she may not be a talented painter, she's all smiles when she's holding a brush. She loves romance novels, and will read for hours if you let her. She is very outspoken and has a bad habit of asking questions that seem rude sometimes, but she never means to offend people. She comes from the Renaissance era. / Voiced by: ''Sanae Kobayashi Rachel is the voice of reason for the group. When people start to panic, she is the one who keeps things together. She has a bad habit of being overconfident at times. Rachel has a strong belief in helping others for the sake of doing what's right, and she likes to believe that everyone has a reason for what they do. She comes from the 1940's. / Voiced by: ''Asami Imai Miku is calm, distant, and very serious. She doesn't usually show her emotions, choosing to stay focused on her mission instead. Coming from the future, Miku has grown up with access to knowledge that the other girls have never even heard about, so she knows about almost everything. She has a soft spot for miniature robots, which she enjoys building. She comes from the future. Mascots ''Voiced by: ''--- Tick is the younger of the two mascots. She is cheerful, clumsy, and loud. She has a bad habit of getting herself into trouble, but she never means to cause any harm. She loves attention and has a habit of crying when she doesn't get her way, even though she doesn't want to cry. ''Voiced by: ''--- Tock is the older of the two mascots and is always doing his best to take care of his little sister. He is calm and serious, but he never gets angry. He is incredibly patient. Villains Voiced by: --- Voiced by: --- Chimera is very aggressive, easily provoked, and rather rude. He enjoys the sounds of screams so much that it even bothers his fellow evil-doers. Voiced by: --- Inquisitor is the reason of the group, the one who finds as much information as he can before attacking. If things start to go wrong, Inquisitor is the first to retreat. Voiced by: --- Vendetta is strict, resentful, and hates losing more than anything. If she looses a battle, she tends to get depressed and start eating. Voiced by: --- Cure Pause is annoying and loves to tease her opponents and allies. She treats everything like a game. She has an ability that makes everything around her move slowly while increasing her own speed. Voiced by: --- Cyberpunk is vain, cruel, and has a short temper. She hates getting her hair and nails messed up, and is exceptionally cruel in battle. Voiced by: --- The monsters of the series. Clock Beat Kingdom Voiced by: --- The queen of the Clock Beat Kingdom. She guards all time and shattered the Time Pendulum to keep Fear from obtaining it. Items are the objects that the Pretty Cure and Fear's Army are both trying to collect. If all the shards are gathered, the Time Pendulum can be reassembled, giving the wielder the ability to control time. Weapons is Cure Modern's special weapon. is Cure Olympus's special weapon. is Cure Baroque's special weapon. is Cure Soldier's special weapon. is Cure High-Tech's special weapon. Transformation Objects is a watch-like object that allows the girls to become Pretty Cure. Each one is a different color and has a different insignia on it to represent their times. Aside from allowing them to transform, the Miracle Timer also works as a communication device for the girls. The timers are all powered by a shard of the Time Pendulum. Later in the series, they also allow the girls to communicate with their families and friends from their own times. Locations '''Kioku Town The home of Imadoki Genko and the primary setting for the series. Kioku Clock Tower Tempore Foramine The home of Fear and his minions. Clock Beat Kingdom Tick and Tock's home world. It is where the Time Pendulum was stored before Fear shattered it. Gallery Repeat3.png|Series logo Trivia Disclaimer -I don't own Pretty Cure. Category:Magical girls Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure! Repeat!